1. Field
The disclosure herein generally relates to a refrigerator, and more particularly, to a refrigerator which filters water provided from a water source, supplies the water to an ice maker and a dispenser, and is equipped with a water tank for temporarily storing the water to be supplied to the dispenser.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional refrigerator may be equipped with a water supply line for receiving water (e.g., tap water) from an external water source and supplying the water, a filter which is engaged with the water supply line, a water tank for temporarily storing the filtered water, and a dispenser in order to provide a function of supplying filtered water in addition to its intrinsic functions, such as a refrigeration function and a freezing function.
In addition, an ice maker for making ice may be supplied with water by being engaged with the water supply line.
However, a water tank of the conventional refrigerator is placed inside a body of the refrigerator and is not detachable from the refrigerator. Thus, a user is unable to clean the water tank. In this regard, when using the refrigerator for a long period, the water tank may be covered with scale, and various impurities may be deposited thereto. Thus, the user may use a water tank which is in an insanitary condition.
In addition, the user may also be unable to clean the water supply line which is embedded in the body of the refrigerator. Thus, the user may use a water supply line which is also in an insanitary condition.